Get Her
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Satu tahun setelah di tolak oleh teman sekelasnya Gray Fullbuster, Juvia jadi dekat dengan ,Natsu Dragneel, yang sangat terkenal,yang mendekati Juvia untuk membuat Wanita biru itu jatuh hati padanya,tapi Gray datang kembali mencoba merebut Juvia dari Natsu, apa yang akan Natsu lakukan? [COLLEGE AU] [NaVia] [Natsu X Juvia]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : satu tahun setelah di tolak oleh teman sekelasnya Gray Fullbuster, Juvia jadi dekat dengan ,Natsu Dragneel, yang sangat terkenal,yang mendekati Juvia untuk membuat Wanita biru itu jatuh hati padanya,tapi Gray datang kembali mencoba merebut Juvia dari Natsu, apa yang akan Natsu lakukan? [COLLEGE AU] [NaVia] [Natsu X Juvia]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get Her! [AU]**

 **PROLOG**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine.**

 **Pairing : Natsu X Juvia**

 **Warning : Crack Pair! , and Typo.**

 **Don't like, don't Read!**

 **Note : kalau ada yang di Bold semua di tengah cerita mengerti saja bahwa itu Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia selalu saja begitu! Apa bagus nya si Ice-Brain sih?!

Dia dingin, tidak punya perasaan ( **tapi ia peduli sih dengan teman nya** ) , Play Boy lagi!

Kenapa gadis sebaik Juvia mau suka sama Ice-Bastard itu?! Kenapa ia harus menangisi Gray sih?! Apa bagus nya dia?! Padahal kau sudah di tolak dengan kejam Juvia? Kenapa kau masih peduli dengan nya?

 **.**

 **.**

" **ummm, Gray-sama~" panggil Juvia pada Gray di tengah teman-teman mereka yang sedang memberi selamat atas kelulusan mereka dari sekolah menengah atas mereka, "Be—begini , Juvia ingin bilang sesuatu" kata Juvia sambil menunduk malu terlihat dari telinga nya yang memerah, malu karena semua orang tiba-tiba memperhatikan mereka.**

" **ada apa?" tanya Gray dingin.**

" **Bi—bisa bicara di tempat lain?" tanya Juvia mencoba supaya mereka punya Privasi sedikit.**

" **di sini saja, aku sibuk" kata Gray lagi.**

" **Ba—baiklah"**

" **kalau begitu ada apa Juvia?"**

" **Be—begini sebenarnya Ju—Juvia..." kata Juvia tergagap karena malu jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, "cepatlah!" kata Gray sedikit keras, "Juvia menyukai Gray-sama" kata Juvia yang membuat semua orang yang tadi berbisik di sekitar mereka pun terdiam termasuk Gray yang dari tadi marah-marah.**

 **Gray mencoba berbicara tapi ia menutup mulut nya kembali, Juvia sendiri hanya tertunduk malu karena menyatakan perasaan nya di depan seluruh teman-teman se-angkatan mereka.**

" **Aku...aku tidak menyukai mu" kata Gray yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, yang membuat kepala Juvia yang dari tertunduk pun terangkat kaget mata nya yang berwarna samudera yang dalam pun menatap mata hitam Gray dengan berkaca-kaca.**

" **ah..."**

" **aku tidak menyukai mu Juvia" kata Gray lagi mencoba meperjelas perkataan nya pada Juvia, perempuan bersurai biru itu membuka mulut nya untuk membalas nya tapi Gray sudah memotong nya duluan.**

" **Jika kau bertanya kenapa? Kau itu seorang** Stalker **, kau menganguku, kemana-mana selalu datang mengikuti ku , tanpa kau buat pengakuan pun aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai ku Juvia" kata Gray panjang lebar sedangkan Juvia yang tertunduk pun mulai meneteskan air mata.**

" **Ju—Juvia tadi tidak ingin bertanya apa alsanya" kata Juvia dengan nada yang terluka , Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun hanya berbisik-bisik, Gray yang mendengar nya hanya mengangkat satu alis nya tidak mengerti maksud Juvia.**

 **Melihat tingkah laku Gray dari balik poni birunya Juvia lalu mengakat mukanya yang jelas sekali sekarang sudah berlinang air mata di kedua pipi pucat nya itu, "Tadi Juvia tidak ingin bertanya alasanya Gray-sama! Juvia hanya ingin bilang 'Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu!' Juvia tidak bertanya alasan nya kenapa! Karena Juvia tidak mau tahu alasan nya apa!" teriak Juvia tepat di depan wajah Gray dengan air mata yang masih berlinang kemudian Juvia pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Gray tidak peduli dengan panggilan Erza maupun teman-teman gadisnya yang lain.**

 **Di sisi lain ada seorang pemuda berambut Salmon yang melihat itu dengan tatapan benci. Ia mengerti, ia sangat-sangat mengerti perasaan Gadis yang baru saja di tolak itu, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana gadis berambut biru itu mencoba membuat teman berambut Raven nya itu melirik dia sedikit saja. apa salah Juvia? Memangnya Juvia yang membunuh Ibunya tidak kan?! Juvia justru berbeda! Dia bukan menyukai Gray bukan karena Gray tampan tapi karena di Mata Juvia Gray adalah Orang yang setia kawan dan baikhati. Tapi yang membuat Natsu Marah kenapa semua perhatian itu tidak di berikan saja padanya?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsu-san kenapa kau tidak kembali ke ruangan mu?" tanya Juvia lembut pada Natsu yang sedang terbaring di taman di sekolah mereka.

"Hmm? Aku? Ahh aku malas, aku benci sekali dengan cara mengajar Freed bodoh itu aku ingin dosen ku yang lama kembali" kata Natsu santai, Juvia hanya menganguk mengerti maksud Natsu tapi memang Dosen Natsu yang lama Laxuz Dreyar itu sangat-sangat jago dalam mengajar Ilmu Ekonomi yang Natsu sedang pelajari tapi sayang sekali sekarang ia sedang cuti berbulan madu bersama dengan salah satu dosen ke Dokteran Mirajane Strauss dosen nya Juvia.

"tapi nanti Lucy-san marah lho..." kata Juvia lagi, tapi Natsu menggeleng "biar saja aku dapat getahnya nanti!" kata Natsu dengan nada tidak peduli, sedangkan Juvia terkikik geli. "Kau sendiri bagaimana Kuliah mu Juvia?" tanya Natsu lagi pada Juvia "Hmm...tentu saja baik Dosen pengganti kami sangat bagus Mrs. Evergreen kalau tidak salah namanya" kata Juvia mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi.

"ahh Ngomong-ngomong aku memanggil mu kesini Karena aku ingin bilang sesuatu Juvia" kata Natsu yang membuat Juvia terlepas dari pemikiran nya. "ada apa Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia.

Natsu pun mulai merona karena malu. Ada apa ini?! Padahal ia sudah berlatih di depan kaca tadi malam! Mencoba supaya hari ini ia tidak gugup tapi sialnya ia tetap gugup.

"Be—begini"

"Eh?Natsu-san mukamu merah! Apa kau sakit?!" tanya Juvia yang tiba-tiba meraba dahi Natsu "Eh—tidak kok!" kata Natsu lagi tapi tangan lembut Juvia turun dan meraba denyut nadi Natsu di leher nya "Tidak panas, tapi kenapa detak Jatung mu cepat sekali?!" tanya Juvia heran tidak pernah belajar tentang kasus penyakit seperti ini. Biasalah kan Juvia mahasiswi Kedokteran, "Tidak kok! Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak sakit kok!" kata Natsu mencoba menenangkan Juvia "Benarkah?" tanya Juvia lagi menatap Natsu yang tambah membuat Malu Pria berambut Salmon tersebut.

"Benar! Jadi sekarang dengar apa yang ingin aku katakan!" kata Natsu mencoba mempertegaskan perkataan nya "Baiklah, tapi kalau Natsu-san sakit beri tahu!" kata Juvia pada Natsu, sedangkan Natsu tersenyum senang karena ia di perhatikan oleh Juvia.

"Baiklah jadi aku ingin beri tahu sesuatu"

"Iya Juvia tahu, tadi Natsu-san sudah bilang"

"tapi ini Rahasia terbesar ku!" kata Natsu dengan nada bercanda, Juvia terkikik geli "Kalau Rahasia Natsu-san, kenapa beri tahu Juvia? Kan teman baik Natsu-san itu Lucy-san" kata Juvia tapi Natsu menepis nya "kau juga teman baik ku Juvia".

"Hmm! Baiklah kalau begitu apa?"

"mendekatlah akan ku bisikan pada mu!" kata Natsu dan Juvia pun mendekatkan telinganya pada Mulut Natsu. Dan pemuda Salmon itu mencium wangi Laut khas Rambut Juvia.

Setelah itu Natsu pun mengatakan kalimat yang tidak di duga-duga oleh Juvia.

"aku Menyukai seseorang..Nama Orang itu **Juvia Lockser** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **Chapter 1 : Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ini Prolog saudara-saudari jad kalo pendek wajar!**

 **Dan hah! Ini dia Cerita Navia yang dari dulu aku ingit buat akhirnya kesampaian Juga! Kalau feel Rejection nya nggak ke rasa aku minta maaf yah!**

 **Karena aku sudah bikin! Boleh kasih Revieew tidak? Chapter 2 nya nggak bakal Lama kok sudah jadi setengah tinggal nambah setengah nya lagi :p!**

" **Hargai jada Author dengan Me-Review cerita mereka"**

 **Celine-nee-sama.**


	2. Kesempatan

**Previous Chapter : "mendekatlah akan ku bisikan pada mu!" kata Natsu dan Juvia pun mendekatkan telinganya pada Mulut Natsu. Dan pemuda Salmon itu mencium wangi Laut khas Rambut Juvia.**

 **Setelah itu Natsu pun mengatakan kalimat yang tidak di duga-duga oleh Juvia.**

" **aku Menyukai seseorang..Nama Orang itu** Juvia Lockser **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get Her! [AU]**

 **Chapter 1 : Chance**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine.**

 **Pairing : Natsu X Juvia**

 **Warning : Crack Pair! , and Typo.**

 **Don't like, don't Read!**

 **Note : Flashback itu Bold kalau berpikir ada tanda '' dan di Bold.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A—Ah" Jawab Juvia terbata-bata bingung untuk bicara apa. Kaget karena Orang yang setahun ini dekat dengan nya ternyata memendam rasa padanya. Apa yang terjadi? Satu tahun lalu mereka bahkan tidak dekat! Berbicara pun sangat jarang! Bahkan ia kira Natsu menyukai Lucy!

"Jadi?" ucap pemuda tampan bersurai salmon itu pada Juvia, sedangkan perempuan biru itu tetap sama mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seperti ikan. Ingin bicara tapi takut salah.

"Ta—tapi! Juvia kira Na—Natsu-san me—menyukai Lucy-san!" ucap Juvia tergagap karena malu.

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali Juvia...Lucy itu hanya sahabat" kata Natsu pada Juvia dengan nada terganggu tapi wanita itu hanya menunduk malu untuk bebicara.

 **.**

 **.**

" **makanya Natsu! Sudah kuberitahu padamu jangan sembarang!" ucap Lucy lalu meluncurkan sebuah pukulan pada Natsu dengan gratis.**

' **BUAGHH!'**

" **IYA!IYA SAKIT!" ucap Natsu yang sekarang sedang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, "Eh! Lucy-san! Kau tidak boleh pukul orang sembarangan di kepala!" ucap Juvia tiba-tiba yang melihat kejadian tidak pantas di tiru tadi.**

" **Eh? Kenapa Juvia? Kalau kau bilang nanti dia tambah bodoh, ia sudah bodoh dari dulu!" ucap Lucy sambil menunjukan tanda 'Natsu akan baik-baik saja!' tapi perempuan bersurai biru itu menggeleng "Tidak! Kenapa tidak boleh pukul di kepala? Semua orang punya titik mati di kepala! Jika salah pukul di titik matinya orang itu bisa mati di tempat Lucy-san!" ucap Juvia pada Lucy yang membuat perempuan bersurai kuning itu bergidik ngeri sedangkan Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar.**

" **Betulkah?"**

" **Iya! Bisa saja nanti Lucy-san salah pukul dan kena titik matinya Natsu-san,dan Natsu-san mati tiba-tiba ! apa Lucy-san mau di anggap pembunuh?" ucap Juvia lalu Lucy berteriak "TIDAKK! AKU TIDAK MAU TANGAN KU MEMBUNUH!" teriak Lucy histeris dan Natsu menyeringai lebar.**

" **Heh? Dengan kebiasan itu suatu saat kau akan membunuhku jadi lebih baik kau berhenti" ucap Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lucy sedangkan perempuan itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.**

" **Kau ini—!"**

" **Lucy-san!"**

" **Hah! Baiklah karena aku bukan pembunuh maka aku tidak ingin membunuh!" kata Lucy melepas cengkraman nya dari Natsu sedangkan sang pria sendiri hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.**

" **syukur saja kau menghentikannya Juvia, aku tidak ingin namaku di kenal sebagai pembunuh seorang idiot!" kata Lucy sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya "Apa?! Aku Idiot?! Yang benar saja! Kalau aku Idiot aku tidak akan kuliah tahu!" ucap Natsu berdiri mencoba membalas Lucy "Memangkan,kau kan tidak pernah peka!" balas Lucy "Siapa yang tidak peka?!" ucap Natsu "Itu kau Idi—!"**

" **Sudah jangan berkelahi!" ucap Juvia melerai mereka melihat muka merah sang gadis yang sebenatnya terlihat imut kedua manusia yang berkelahi itu pun berhenti.**

" **Umm—Juvia aku minta maaf" ucap Natsu duluan sambil menundukan mukanya malu sadar bahwa tingkahnya tadi seperti anak kecil.**

" **Iya Juvia, aku juga minta maaf" ucap Lucy.**

" **umm, Juvia maafkan tapi tolong lain kali jangan begitu!" ucap Juvia pada kedua teman baiknya.**

" **Umm!karena aku yang buat salah duluan jadi aku yang akan pergi mengambil keranjangnya deh!" kata Lucy pada Natsu dan Juvia, "padahal Natsu yang tinggalkan!" ucap Lucy tapi Natsu hanya memberi nya Deathglare.**

" **Natsu-san berhenti..." ucap Juvia pada Natsu yang membuat Natsu sadar akan tingkahnya.**

" **Ah! Maaf yah Juvia!"**

" **tidak apa-apa kok Natsu-san! Juvia juga sering berkelahi dengan Gajeel-kun!" ucap Juvia pada Natsu "Hmm! Begitu yah!" ucap Natsu pada Juvia "Eh! Tapi aku terimakasih yah berkat kau Lucy tidak akan memukul kepalaku!" seringai Natsu lebar.**

" **Tidak Natsu-san! Itu memang tidak boleh! Jika Lucy-san salah pukul kau bisa mati tiba-tiba!" ucap Juvia "O—Oh!" ucap Natsu bergidik ngeri.**

" **Umm, Natsu-san dengan Lucy-san sangat dekat yah" ucap Juvia tiba-tiba "Hmm?tentu saja! kami berteman sejak kecil!" kata Natsu tersenyum lebar "Dulu Juvia kira kalian pacaran lho!" ucap Juvia pada Natsu yang di tepis nya langsung "Tidak! Lucy itu hanya sahabat ku! Ia tidak lebih dari itu!" ucap Natsu pada Juvia.**

" **Eh? Juvia kira Natsu-san menyukai Lucy-san!" ucap Juvia kaget.**

" **Tidak! Sudah ku bilang tidak!"**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **sungguh! Lagi pula aku menyukai Orang lain!" ucap Natsu sambil tersipu malu.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ja—Jadi hari itu saat Piknik yang Natsu-san maksudkan itu! Juvia?!" tanya Juvia yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Hmm! Iya yang ku maksud itu kau!" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar pada Juvia tapi gadis itu hanya terus menunduk karena tersipu malu.

"Uhh—Bisa beri Juvia waktu?" tanya Juvia pada Natsu, dan laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum "Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang itu,Juvia." Kata Natsu lalu menepuk kepala Juvia.

"sampai kapan pun akan ku tunggu kok!" ucap Natsu, lalu Juvia berdiri pergi karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya pada Natsu "Ju—Ju—Juvia permisi!" ucap nya lalu pergi menghilang kearah kantin.

Natsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul senang akhirnya sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada gadis yang di sukainya.

"Huff! Aku sudah memendamnya sangat lama! Senangnya ia bisa tahu juga!" ucap Natsu pelan masih tersenyum karena senang. "Kau perempuan baik Juvia! Aku akan terus mengejarmu dan takkan melepaskan mu!" ucap Natsu pada dirinyasendiri tersenyum bahagia.

" **I will Have you,Juvia!** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Gray-sama~!" panggil Juvia dari jauh pada Gray, Natsu pun yang sedang bersama Gray pun sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan Juvia.**

" **Ada apa Juvia?" kata Gray yang di dengar oleh Natsu seperti suaranya terganggu, tapi untuk apa peduli Natsu? Toh yang Juvia cari Cuma Gray saja mana Juvia peduli terhadap Orang lain.**

 **Palingan sekarang Juvia ingin memberinya hadiah atau sedang mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau ingin mengajak Gray berkencan, hah...tapi semua itu akan Gray jawab dengan kata "Tidak bisa Juvia" dan seterusnya Gray akan berjalan menjauhi Juvia dan Juvia akan sadar bahwa ada Natsu di situ.**

" **Ah! Natsu-san!" dan beginilah Rutinitas nya jika ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Gray.**

" **Lagi-lagi kau baru sadar Juvia" kata Natsu yang kali ini membenarkan posisi duduknya dan Juvia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tadi apa yang kau berikan pada Gray?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia.**

" **Oh! Itu Cokelat hari ini kan Valentine Day Natsu-san!" kata Juvia menunjukan cokelat yang di tolak oleh Gray.**

" **Ahh, aku baru ingat, pantas saja dari tadi pagi aku di kejar-kejar!" ucap Natsu pada Juvia tapi gadis itu hanya terkikik geli, dan Natsu melirik tas yang Juvia bawa. "apa itu Juvia?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di tangan Juvia.**

" **Hm? Ini? Oh, ini tas isi Cokelat untuk teman-teman sekelas Natsu-san!" kata Juvia lalu mengeluarkan cokelat buat Natsu "Ini punya Natsu-san!" ucap Juvia sambil menyodorkan Cokelat buat Natsu.**

" **Kok! Punyaku sama dengan Ice-Princess?!" ucap Natsu yang melihat cokelat nya yang sama seperti punya Gray. "Hm? Tidak! Juvia memang membuat bentuk nya sama! Semua teman sekelas juga bentuknya begitu yang beda Juvia mengukir sesuatu di cokelat nya! Punya Natsu-san ada Bola basketnya lihatlah!" ucap Juvia yang kaget, Natsu pun memperhatikan cokelatnya memang sama seperti punya Gray bentuknya (kotak) tapi di Ujung nya ada ukiran Bola basket.**

" **Tapi kenapa kau mengukir Bola basket? Kalau punya Gray apa?" tanya Natsu yang baru sadar dengan bentuk cokelatnya.**

" **hm? Oh itu karena Juvia sering lihat Natsu-san main bola Basket, tapi saat Juvia perhatikaan Natsu-san kelihatan nya sangat senang sekali jadi Juvia buat ukiran bola Basket di situ!" ucap Juvia dan Natsu pun merona, ia kira selama ini Juvia hanya memperhatikan Gray, tidak peduli dengan yang Juvia juga sering memperhatikan Orang lain yah...**

" **kalau punya Gray-sama,Juvia buat ukiran Bola Kaki! Karena Juvia sering perhatikan Gray-sama senang sekali kalau lagi main Bola kaki!" ucap Juvia tertawa girang. "Tapi kenapa bentuk nya sama dengan yang lain?" tanya Natsu lagi, tentu saja ia kira Juvia akan membuat bentuk hati seperti Fans-fans nya Gray yang lain.**

" **Oh! Itu kemarin saat Juvia buat Cokelat nya, Juvia rasa nanti Gray-sama akan terganggu jika bentuknya berbeda dengan teman-teman yang lain, karena Juvia hanya ingin Gray-sama nyaman Juvia buat saja bentuk nya sama tapi ada ukiran di bawahnya" ucap Juvia yang sedikit tertunduk mungkin sedih karena Cokelatnya tidak di terima oleh Gray.**

 **Natsu pun membuka bungkus plastic bening ini dan mengambil sedikit bagian cokelat nya, melihat dan kemudian di makannya, mulutnya menganga Cokelat Juvia rasanya seperti cokelat buatan** Chocolatier **professional yang sering Ayahnya Ignel bawa setiap pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.**

" **Natsu-san?" panggil Juvia yang membuat Natsu keluar dari alam bawa sadarnya "Ju—Juvia! Ini enak sekalii!" ucap Natsu pada Juvia yang membuat gadis itu merona "Be—benarkah?" .**

" **Iya! Cokelat ini sama seperti buatan** Chocolatier **yang sering Ayahku bawa!" ucap Natsu memuji Juvia yang membuat gadis biru di depanya tambah malu "sayang sekali Gray menolak cokelatmu padahal ini sungguh enak!" ucap Natsu yang terus berteriak tidak sadar bahwa muka gadis yang di depannya tiba-tiba beruba Lesu.**

" **ngomong-ngomong Juvia bagaimana dengan cokelatnya Gray nanti?, ia sudah menolaknya bukan?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia yang bertambah lesu "Ahh, Juvia tidak tahu mungkin nanti Juvia makan di rumah" kata Juvia dengan lesu, Natsu yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara seperti tadi , bagaimana caranya supaya Juvia kembali bersemangat?**

" **Juvia bagaimana kalau aku yang berikan padanya? Kalau ia menolak cokelat enak ini jadi milikku yah!" kata Natsu yang membuat Juvia kaget "benar Natsu-san? Apa tidak merepotkan mu?" tanya Juvia lagi pada Natsu sedangkan laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar.**

" **Iya! Asal kalau ia tolak lagi cokelat ini buat ku!"**

" **Ahhh! Iya! Terima kasih banyak Natsu-san! Tapi kalau memang Gray-sama menolak nya itu buat Natsu-san saja!" ucap Juvia pada Natsu tersenyum lebar membuat Natsu yang melihatya tiba-tiba jadi berdebar tak karuan.**

" **Ahh! Kalau begitu Juvia pergi dulu yah Natsu-san! Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Juvia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu di atap sekolah mereka.**

 **Natsu terdiam ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh selama ia bersekolah 3 tahun ini dengan Juvia ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu tersenyum selebar dan secantik tadi padanya biasanya itu hanya untuk Gray.**

 **Dan bicara tentang Gray, Natsu tiba-tiba jengkel! Kenapa pria itu menolak kebaikan Juvia? Gadis itu baik! Yang Juvia inginkan hanya membuat Gray nyaman bersamanya tapi kenapa ia menolaknya?**

 **Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi? Kenapa ia berdebar-debar tadi saat Juvia tersenyum kepadanya dan lebih anehnya lagi saat Juvia tersenyum kepadanya tadi perutnya seperti ingin melakukan salto belakang! Dan apa ini kenapa ia terus merona setiap memikirkan kebaikan yang Juvia lakukan terhadap Gray?!**

 **Ah sialan! Akhirnya ia sadar juga sebernarnya ia...**

"I Like her" **bisik Natsu sambil menutup mukanya yang dari tadi terus merona karena Juvia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Selamat pagi Natsu!" ucap Lucy pada Natsu yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan keadaan mengatuk. "Hooaam...selamat pagi Lucy.." ucap Natsu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mengantuk, "Kau masih mengatuk?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu.

"Iya..."

"kau tidur malam?"

"iya..." Lucy pun mengaguk mendengar jawaban nya , ia pun mengeluarkan Smartphone nya dan mengetik sesuatu di situ "Wahh...tumben! biasa Juvia yang paling pertama datang! Kenapa ia jadi terlambat bangun?!" ucap Lucy sambil menatap layar smartphone nya dengan tatapan heran. Natsu pun melirik Lucy sejenak,ia baru sadar bahwa gadis pujaan hatinya belum datang sampai sekarang, tapi kenapa Juvia terlambat bangun? Apa jangan-jangan karena ia memikirkan pernyataan Natsu kemarin?

Pria berambut Salmon itu merona, malu karena pernyataannya sendiri. Padahal ia ingin menyatakaan rasa suka nya pada Juvia lebih romantis tapi kenapa justru jadi aneh begitu? Padahal ia ingin lebih Romantis dari itu! Tapi sudahlah ia sudah beritahu juga...

"Ah! Lucy-san! Natsu-san! Selamat pagi! Maaf Juvia terlambat bangun tadi!" ucapnya yang baru tiba dengan lelahnya "Iya , aku kaget lho! Biasanya kan Juvia sering yang datang paling awal kenapa kau jadi terlambat?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu hanya melirik mereka berdua,penasaraan dengan jawaban Juvia. "tadi malam Juvia terlambat tidur karena menjemput Cana-san dari Bar! Ia pergi minum-minum dan meminta Juvia yang mengantarnya pulang, mungkin hari ini ia tidak akan masuk karena Hangover nya!" ucap Juvia yang membuat Natsu sedikit kecewa, padahal ia berharap jawaban nya karena tidak bisa tidur memikirkan seseorang.

"Yang penting kau datang! Sebelum Bisnya datang Juvia—Lihat! Bis nya sudah datang ayo!" ucap Lucy lalu naik ke Bis yang mereka tumpangi.

Natsu menahan tangan Juvia, membuat gadis Biru itu kaget "ada apa Natsu-san?"

"Jangan bilang pada Lucy" Ucap Natsu cepat tapi dapat di mengerti oleh Juvia "Ooh!—Juvia menegerti!" ucap nya sambil merona Natsu pun hanya tersenyum lalu membiarkan Juvia naik ke bis.

"Ayo naik Juvia"

 **.**

"Juvia tidak bisa pergi Natsu-san!" ucap Juvia yang ke-empat kali hari ini?

"Kenapa? Aku kali ini hanya meminta mu menemani ku di Perpustakaan Juvia! Bukankah kau suka?" kata Natsu sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta Lucy-san!" kata Juvia mencoba lagi, "tapi Lucy sedang melakukan tugasnya dengan Loke!" ucap Natsu pada Juvia "tapi Juvia benar-benar tidak bisa Natsu-san!" ucap Juvia lagi.

Dengan Kecewa Natsu pun mengalah "Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa!" ucap Natsu kemudian Juvia tersenyum "Terimakasih Natsu-san!" ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

"Tunggu!" ucap Natsu lagi. Juvia pun berbalik padanya "Kau tidak Lupa pengakuan ku kemarin kan?" ucap Natsu lagi membuat Juvia tersipu malu "Te—tentu saja Juvia ingat!" ucap Juvia pada Natsu.

Pada akhirnya Natsu pun membiarkan Juvia pergi bersama teman-temanya, sorenya pun setelah Natsu keluar dari kelasnya ia ingin bertemu dengan Juvia. Ketika ia pergi ia menemukan Juvia sedang berdiri berbicara dengan Lissana tapi ketika ia melihat Natsu ia langsung saja menjauh. Natsu yang melihat tingkah gadisitu terhadapnya pun terluka.

' **ada apa dengan Juvia?'**

' **kenapa ia seperti menghindar dari ku?'**

"cihhh.." ucap Natsu sambil mengigit jempolnya.

.

.

"ada apa Natsu? Kenapa kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Erza yang melihat Natsu aneh sejak ia bertemu dengan Natsu tadi siang.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Natsu lemas.

"benarkah?"

"Benar"

"kau yakin?"

Natsu meyipitkan matanya tidak suka dengan pernyataan Erza yang terus-menerus mengusiknya, terlalu menggangu menurut Natsu.

"Aku Yakin!" ucap Natsu kali ini Kasar.

"sudah kuduga, kau tidak baik-baik saja Natsu" ucap Erza yang kali ini menaruh makanan nya di meja, dan memaang ekspresi serius.

"jadi ada apa dengan mu Natsu?" tanya Erza kali ini menggunakan suara penekanan yang akhirnya membuat Natsu menyerah.

"aku menyukai seseorang" ucap Natsu pelan dan membuat mata Erza terbelak kaget, lalu ia memangsang ekspresi tenangnya lagi "Siapa?" tanya Erza pada Natsu "bukan Urusan mu jawab Natsu, Erza pun hanya dia dan tersenyum kemudian bertanya lagi "Jadi apa masahlahnya?".

"Masalahnya adalah setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku ia menghindar dari ku" ucap Natsu pada Erza yang membuat gadis tersebut berpikir sejenak untuk memberikan solusi pada Natsu.

"Mungkin ia bukan menghindar, tapi hanya bingung menjawab apa" kata Erza pada Natsu.

"Bingung?" ucap Natsu yang sendiri bingung.

"Bingung karena mungkin ia kaget dengan pernyataan cintamu" kata Erza lagi.

"apa perempuan yang kau sebutkan, langsung pergi begitu saja saat kau memberitahukan nya?" tanya Erza , Natsu diam dan menganguk menyetujui perkataan Erza.

"Yahh, berarti ia kaget karena kau menyatakan cintamu tiba-tiba" kata Erza.

"Jadi berikanlah ia waktu agar dapat menjawab pernyataan mu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa jawaban Mu Juvia?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Hmmm...be-begini" kata Juvia yang menunduk sambil menggenggam rok nya, sungguh bukanlah sikap yang dewasa untuk seorang yang telah menempuh bangku kuliah saat ini.

Natsu hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban yang akan Juvia berikan, "Be-begini jadi sebenarnya Natsu-san" aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu, ucap Juvia yang membuat Natsu kaget.

"Kenapa Juvia?" tanya Natsu yang heran karena perkataan Juvia.

"aku tak bisa menjawabnya" kata Juvia sambil mengelengkan kepala dengan menahan air mata , yang membuat Natsu terluka, sungguh ia sangat tidak senang keika melihat Juvia sedih seperti ini.

"Kumohon kau bisa percaya padaku" kata Natsu mencoba meyakinkan Juvia.

Juvia mengeleng kepalanya menunjukan ia masih belum siap, tapi Natsu mengenggam tangan nya mencoba meyakikan Juvia, Menatap nya lansung tepat di mata.

"Maaf Natsu-san...Juvia sendiri tak bisa jawab karena Juvia bingung" ucap nya sambil menutu matanya yang telah mengeluarkan air mata , tapi Natsu tetap tegar mendengar perkataan Juvia.

"aku sekarang memang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, tapi sungguh aku mengagap Ntasu-san adalah sahabat ku..." ucap nya sedih "Karena itu aku tak tega untuk menolak Natsu-san, aku juga pernah di tolak aku tahu ras nya karena itu juga aku bingung menjawab tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuat-mu sakit hati Natsu!" ucap Juvia dan Natsu hanya tertegun perempuan ini ia sangat baik hati bahkan di posisi seperti ini pun ia masih memikirkan Orang lain padahal hal itu membuat dirinya bisa stress karena kepikiran.

Tersenyum Natsu bangga ia tidak salah memilih Juvia. "Kalau pun kau menolak ku aku tidak keberatan Ju..." ucap Natsu menghapus air mata Juvia, dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Eh?"

"Mmhm..aku tidak keberatan"

"Kenapa?" ucap Juvia menatap balik Natsu,melihat pandangan yang benar-benar lembut. "Karena dengan begitu aku akan meminta mu memberiku kesempatan" ucap Natsu tersenyum "aku akan meminta mu memberi ku kesempatan, agar kau bisa tahu bagaimana diriku".

"Karena aku tak akan pernah melepaskan mu..." ucap Natsu menatap Juvia yang sekarang telah merona , membuat pemandangan imut di mata Natsu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia.

"Te—tentu saja" ucap nya gagap.

Tersenyum Natsu pun mengecup pucuk kepala Juvia dan menyeringai lebar "Selamat Datang di Duniaku Juvia!" ucap Natsu dengan sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue Chapter 3 : First Move!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahhh Dear Reader!

 **Ohhh i'm so sorry i left you all hanging i really don't mean it!**

 **Jadi aku sedikit mengalami Writer Block di sini! Yang pertama Notebook ku eror! Yang kedua aku masuk di asrama yang penjagaan nya sungguh ketat di sana kita hanya belajar terus! Sedihnya aku tak ada waktu untuk mengetik Fiction saat aku sedang berenang dengan Tugas-Tugas ku!**

 **Jadi maaf kan aku!**

 **Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas Review kalian tapi kalau ada pertanyaan PM Ya! Aku sekarang aktif di FFN cma seminggu 2 kali itu pun hanya hari sabtu & minggu.**

 **Makasih!**

 **Celine-nee-sama~**


	3. First Move

**Previous Chapter : "Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia.**

" **Te—tentu saja" ucap nya gagap.**

 **Tersenyum Natsu pun mengecup pucuk kepala Juvia dan menyeringai lebar "Selamat Datang di Duniaku Juvia!" ucap Natsu dengan sangat bahagia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get Her! [AU]**

 **Chapter 2 : Frist-Move [You mean Date right?! Xd]**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine.**

 **Pairing : Natsu X Juvia**

 **Warning : Crack Pair! , and Typo.**

 **Don't like, don't Read!**

 **Note : Flashback itu Bold kalau berpikir ada tanda '' dan di Bold.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana?" ucap Erza yang melihat muka Natsu kegirangan, "Bagaimana apa?" ucap Natsu menatap Erza sedikit heran, Erza sedikit mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Natsu "Tentang gadis yang kau sukai" ucap Erza terseyum Nakal melihat reaksi yang di berikan oleh Natsu yang pipinya memerah.

"Di—Dia? Baik-baik saja"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" ucap Erza yang langsung menepuk pundak Natsu dengan keras, "Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau bisa cocok dengan Lu—Ups!" Ucap Erza langsung saja menutup mulutnya, Natsu yang tidak terlalu mendengarnya hanya menatap Erza dengan heran "Hah?"

"Ti—Tidak! Bukan apa-apa" ucap Erza yang seketika terlihat panik, "iya dia dan kau hubungan nya bagaimana?" ucap Erza tiba-tiba membuat Natsu lupa dengan,Perkataan Erza, "Ahh! sekarang kami sedang dalam proses Pendekataan" ucap Natsu mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang malu.

"ohh! Berjuanglah Natsu! Aku selalu mendukung mu! Kalau kau ada masalah dengannya beritahu aku!" ucap Erza dengan tersenyum lebar pada Natsu sambil menepuk pundak Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu terbaring diam di sofa sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan penuh pertanyaan,ia binggung habis ini ia harus melakukan apa .

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa tahu tentang Juvia yah?" pikirnya masih berusaha mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Duhh aku harus bagaimana?!" ucap Natsu yang frustasi dengan cara PDKT nya.

"Bagaimana apa Natsu?" ucap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya, Igneel hanya penasaran kenapa Natsu terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Ayah?" tanya Natsu yang kaget tidak menyadari kedatangan ayahnya, darimana ia datang?

"Aku sudah pulang dari tadi asal kau ingin tahu" ucapnya agak tersinggung ketika Natsu secara tak sengaja mengutarakan isi kepalanya tadi.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak tahu?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku capek dan lapar, karena itu aku langsung saja menuju arah dapur ketika aku makan aku melihat mu turun dan berbaring di sofa bak orang gelisah dari tadi" ucap Ayahnya panjang lebar sedangkan Natsu kaget berarti tadi Ayahnya mendengar perkataannya dari tadi.

"siapa itu Juvia?" tanya ayahnya langsung membuat Natsu gugup secara memang tidak tahu siapa itu Juvia karena Natsu memang tidak pernah mengajak teman-teman ke rumah selain Lucy dan Gray (dulu).

"dia temanku" ucap Natsu dengan singkat.

"dan kau menyukainya?" tanya ayahnya blak-blakan, membuat Natsu semakin merasa tersudut.

"bukan aku—ah sudahlah kenapa ayah bertanya sih?!" ucap Natsu yang merasa dia di Introgasi sperti ini.

"Tidak aku hanya penasaran gadis mana yang bisa membuat mu mengenal apa itu cinta!" ucap ayahnya yang di sertai tawa versi merehdahkan orang khas ayahnya.

' **Pria tua ini!'** pikir Natsu yang urat-uratnya sudah mulai Naik, "Cih jadi apa maumu?!" tanya Natsu dengan emosi mengebu-gebu merasa terganggu dirinya di introgasi seperti ini.

"Kau sepertinya ada masalah karna itu aku datang mencoba membantumu Bocah!" ucap nya langsung menepuk pundak Natsu, "Jadi kau kenapa Bocah?" tanya ayahnya sedangkan Natsu hanya meliriknya dengan ujung mata "Haruskah aku membicarakan hal ini dengan mu?!"

"Tentu saja Nak! Ayahmu ini Love Expert!" ucap Igneel dengan bangga, Natsu hanya menatapnya sebentar merasa ia tak yakin akan menceritakan ini pada ayanya, memang apa yang katakan ayahnya bukan omong kosong sampai sekarang pun biar sudah tau masih saja ada wanita yang mengejar-ngejar ayahnya.

"baiklah ayah jadi aku mencintai seorang gadis" kata Natsu pelan agak ragu "Oh mencintai? Berarti sudah lama sekali kau tertarik padanya yah?" tanya ayahnya hanya di jawab anggukan ole Natsu.

"aku sudah mengatakan perasaan sukaku padanya.." ucap Natsu pelan.

"Karena dia masih ragu aku memintanya memberikanku sebuah kesempatan agar ia bisa membuka hatinya padaku" Ucapnya tersipu malu.

"Jadi sekarang kau bingung melakukan apa?" tanya Igneel pada Natsu yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Benar ayah" ucap Natsu dengan lesu, "Tentu saja kau harus melakukan pergerakan pertama bodoh!" ucap Igneel menjitak kepala Natsu, "Hah?! Pergerakan pertama?!" tanya Natsu masih bingung "Pergerakan pertama atau biasa di bilang Frist move!"

"di situ kau akan mendekatinya untuk mencari tahu apa saja tentang gadis yang kau sukai!" ucap ayahnya, Natsu pun mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Igneel "lalu aku harus melakukan apa?!".

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya berkencan?" usul Igneel,yang membuat Natsu tiba-tiba mendongkakan kepalanya "Berkencan?!" ucap Natsu yang sedikit histeris "Iya benar, dengan berkencan kau bisa mengetahui sedikit kepribadiannya yang ia tak pernah tunjukan ke orang lain!" kata ayahnya membuat mata Natsu berbinar-binar kegirangan.

"Uahh! Terimakasih atas saran mu pak tua!" ucap Natsu yang langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Igneel yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Akhirnya.." ucap Igneel sambil tersenyum memikirkan soal tinggkah Natsu tadi.

"wajar saja sih..untuk anak seumurannya kasmaran tapi untuk kasusnya Natsu berbeda" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri , tersenyum kecil ketika dulu Igneel sering mengagunya karena tidak punya pacar.

' _ **Hah! Diam kau pak tua! Aku bukan Gay!'**_

' _ **aku tak peduli pacaran itu buang-buang waktu!'**_

' _ **aku tak tertarik dengan cinta..'**_

Memang sudah igneel lihat sejak pertengahan semester sebelum Natsu lulus SMA, kadang Igneel melihat tingkah putra sematangwayangnya itu jadi aneh dari mulai senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan sampai yang paling buruknya ia mendengar lagunya _**Tayl*r-Sw*ft .**_

"tapi syukurlah ia berubah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"dia ada di mana yah?" ucap Natsu masih memandang pintu perpustakaan Univesitas mereka,bukannya ia tidak ingin masuk tetapi suaranya itu terlalu keras menurut orang-orang di dalam dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang jika berada di dalam, karna itu ia hanya menunggu saja, jika ia masuk mungkin ia akan di usir.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Natsu yang masih memandang pintu Perustakaan itu dengan sabar.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy?" ucap Natsu yang melihat Lucy sedang berlari kecil kearahnya, "Natsu,kemana saja kau? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bertemu denganku?!" ucap Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu, Natsu hanya mengakat tangannya mencoba memohon supaya Lucy berhenti.

"Berhenti dulu,bagaimana aku ingin bicara sedangkankau saja terus begini?!" ucap Natsu memohon pada Lucy agar berhenti menguncang-guncang badannya

"akhir-akhir ini aku banyak presentasi Lucy, dan aku juga sibuk ayahku menyuruhku belajar sana-sini tentang management jadi sekarang aku sibuk" ucap Natsu yang memang pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar sibuk ayahnya Igneel akhir-akhir memang menyuruhnya belajar sana sini, bagaimana lagi? Ia pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya tentu saja ia harus berkerja keras.

"Huhh! Aku kira karena apa!" ucap Lucy yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu yahh! Aku masih ada riset dengan Loke!" ucap Lucy lalu berjalan sambil meninggalkan Natsu yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman,lalu ia kembali memandang pintu perpustakaan.

Untungnya saja tiba-tiba Juvia keluar dari pintu perpustakaan , membuat mata Natsu berbinar-binar akhirnya orang ia tunggu-tunggu telah datang.

"Juvia!" teriak Natsu saking senangnya melihat Juvia, Juvia yang mendengarnya pun langsung saja berbalik melihat Natsu dan membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Natsu-san, ada apa?" tanya Juvia sambil tersenyum dengan lembutnya membuat hati Natsu berbunga-bunga.

' **Oh Tuhan kuatkanlah aku,ia terlalu manis'** ucap Natsu dalam hatinya rasanya ia ingin melakukan terjun payung secara tiba-tiba. "Mmm..begini Juvia maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Natsu yang telah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Juvia pada Natsu penasaran.

"Berkencan!" ucap Natsu dengan blak-blakan tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya ini telah merah mukanya karena malu dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, terntunduk ia berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan Natsu-san" kata Juvia pada Natsu yang di sambut dengan senyuman lebar oleh Natsu bertanda ia sangat bahagia ajakannya di terima oleh Juvia.

' **Ini hari keberuntunganku!'**

"Ayo! Kau sudah tidak ada kegiatan lain lagi kan?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Juvia,masih terlalu malu karena ajakan Natsu yang terlalu blak-blakan tadi.

Menggenggam tangan Juvia secara tiba,Natsu pun menarik Juvia untuk langsung segera keluar dari area kampus mereka,Juvia yang di genggam tangannya hanya diam dan terus terdiam karena malu dengan perlakuan ini, karena memang tidak ada satupun Laki-laki yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah akhirnya sudah sampai!" ucap Natsu, dengan senyuman lebar terpangpang jelas di wajahnya, "taman hiburan?" ucap Juvia yang sedikit kaget,Natsu berbalik menatap Juvia, "Iya taman hiburan kau suka kan?!" Juvia menatap pintu gerbang itu tersenyum sedih,Natsu yang memperhatikannya langsung saja khawatir "Ada apa Juvia? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Natsu yang mulai takut Juvia tidak suka, "Tidak—hanya saja Juvia senang sekali!" Ucapnya langsung saja tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar langsung saja Natsu tenang.

"Ayo sekarang kita masuk!" ajak Natsu langsung menarik tangan Juvia masuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Juvia menganga ia bingung harus memilih wahana yang mana ada banyak sehingga membuatnya sangat pusing untuk memilih, "Natsu-san ini kita mau naik yang mana? Semua kelihatanya nya menyenangkan!" ucap Juvia dengan bingung , "Uhh—Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu?" tanya Natsu menunjuk pada hawahana yang ada di ujung itu.

Juvia memandangnya dengan tidak yakin "Na—Natsu-san yakin?" ucapnya dengan nada keraguan yang sangat terdengar "Kenapa takut hantu?" tanya Natsu memasang senyum jahilnya , melihatnya Juvia hanya merona menahan malu tidak terima dengan hinaan Natsu (yang memang benar adanya).

"Natsu-san sendiri? Semua orang itu takut pada hantu" ucap Juvia mencoba membela diri, "memang—!"

"Ha!"

"—Tapi hanya dengan _**Sadako**_ " ucap Natsu dengan cepat, "Tetap sama saja! Natsu-san juga takut pada hantu!" ucap Juvia tidak ingin kalah berdebat dengan Natsu "Ayolah kita coba saja" ucap Natsu mencoba membujuk Juvia "Pasti seru!" bujuknya lagi.

Juvia menatap Natsu dalam-dalam ia memang benar sangat takut dengan hantu,salahkanlah kakak laki-lakinya Gajeel yang suka sekali menakutinya setiap malam, melihat keraguan di mata Juvia,Natsu pun menggengam tangan Juvia erat, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau takut genggam tangan ku erat-erat, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu" ucap Natsu dengan lembut. Juvia yang mendengarnya pun merona tadi bukan seperti sebuah saran tapi tadi seperti sebuah pernyataan, "Juvia? Kau mau?" tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar dengan ragu Juvia pun menganguk sebagai jawaban bahwa ia setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaki Juvia lemas Natsu-san.." ucap Juvia dengan lemah sulit sekali rasanya bagi Juvia karena terlalu takut dengan setan-setan itu, apalagi yang paling menakutkan baginya ketika ia mencoba melewati sebuah lorong dan kakinya di tarik ia benar-benar panik dan menangis saat itu karena takut.

"aku juga lemas Juvia" ucap Natsu yang juga lemas,sebenarnya sih ia tidak apa-apa tapi ketika mereka ingin mencapai pintu keluar tiba-tiba seorang pegawai yang berperan sebagai Sadako muncul membuat Natsu kaget setengah mati dan berlari sambil menarik tangan Juvia dengan kuat pada akhirnya mereka sampai.

Sambil menatap muka masing-masing mereka pun akhirnya tertawa dengan kejadian barusan, "tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Natsu-san takut sekali dengan Sadako? Padahal selama kita memasuki nya dari awal Natsu-san tenang-tenang saja Juvia lihat" ucap Juvia sambil menatap Natsu dengan heran "Ehh—itu karena—hmm aku sendiri tak tahu" ucap Natsu sendiri heran.

"Ahaha..sudahlah ayo! Sekarang kita kemana Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia lembut, Natsu pun menatap sekitar, "Tadi aku yang pilih wahananya, jadi sekarang giliranmu saja Juvia" ucap Natsu yang reaksinya langsung dib alas dengan mata berbinar-binar "Kalau begitu,kita naik wahana itu saja!" tunjuk Juvia kearah kereta yang membawa banyak teriakan histeris "Roller-Coaster?" ucap Natsu.

"Iya Roller-Coaster! Bisakan?" tanya Juvia, "Tentu saja bisa" ucap Natsu yang menjawabnya sedikit pucat tiba-tiba, "Ada apa Natsu-san?" ucap Juvia yang sepertinya sadar dengan perubahan muka Natsu, "ahaha..tak apa kok Juvia,ayo!" ucap Natsu menarik tangan Juvia menuju atrian. Sesat Juvia kira Natsu sakit dengan perubahan nya yang tiba-tiba, tapi melihatnya ceria kembali membuat ia jadi lega.

"Natsu-san,Juvia benar-benar tidak sabar!" ucap Juvia yang menggengam tangan Natsu erat,sedangkan Natsu? Ia sedang berdoa—tidak jika kalian pikir ia takut ketinggian,ia tidak takut,hanya saja kalau ia naik wahana bergerak kencang seperti ini ia akan mual—yah sejenis mabuk kendaraan.

Harapannya cuman satu ia tidak ingin ada hal memalukan(ia muntah) terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi kelihatannya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu itu, karena sekarang ia telah memuntahkan segala isi di Roaler-Coaster Natsu masih bisa bertahan, di Komedi putar-pun ia masih bisa bertahan,tapi ketika naik di gelas yang berputar-butar itu (entahlah Natsu melupakan namanya) ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Oh astaga Natsu-san, maafkan Juvia!" ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pundak Natsu, "Tidak apa Juvia justru aku tampak memalu—Hueek!" ucap Natsu yang di potong oleh isi perutnya yang telah keluar, "Juvia,benar-benar tak tahu kalau Natsu-san itu mabuk kedaraan!" ucapnya masih sambil mengelus pundak Nastu.

Natsu terdiam sejenak,Juvia tidak menghiraukannya karena orang yang baru saja muntah akan mengalami gejala seperti : badan dari pasien tersebut lemas—dan kalau lemas orang tak bisa berbicara dengan baik—"ah akhinya" ucap Natsu dengan lega.

"Natsu-san? Mau makan dulu? Dalam gejala seperti ini tidak lama lagi Natsu-san akan merasa lapar"kata Juvia yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Natsu, "kebetulan juga aku sudah merasakanna Juvia" ucap Natsu sambil membersihkan area sekitar mulutnya, "kalau begitu kita ke stand-stand makanan!" ucap Natsu yang tiba-tiba ceria.

"itu di sana!" ucap Natsu menunjuk salah satu stand makanan tersebut,berjalan mereka mencobanya makanan tersebut tapi bagi Juvia terlalu asin yang menurut Juvia tidak baik buat lambungnya Natsu yang tiba-tiba kosong.

Mereka berjalan menysuri stand-stand makanan itu, tanpa mereka sadari ,mereka jadi terlihat seperti sebuah pasagan bahagia yang sedang berkencan, kadang sesekali Juvia menertawai Natsu karena tingkah bodohnya , kadang Natsu menertawai Juvia karena tingkah nya yang imut.

'hangat'

Ucap Juvia dalam hatinya, dan tanpa sadar Juvia tersenyum, membuat Natsu yang melihatnya menjadi gugup tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia? Bagaimana tadi? Apa kau senang?" tanya Natsu pada Juvia yang masih memandang pemandangan yang indah di depan mereka , Juvia tersenyum lembut masih memandang laut di depan mereka "Tentu saja Natsu-san ini pertama kalinya Juvia ke taman Hiburan" ucap Juvia membuat Natsu kaget "eh?! Sungguh?!" tanya Natsu , Juvia berbalik dan mengiyakan Natsu , "Juvia kan Seorang Yatim Natsu-san, jadi Juvia memang sangat ingin kemari dari kecil, jadi seperti yang Juvia bayangkan ternyata memang menyenangkan" ucap Juvia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Natsu.

"benarkah? Jadi aku yang pertama kali membawa mu kemari?" ucap Natsu bahagia, Juvia menatapnya lalu menganguk "Iya Natsu-san,seperti yang Natsu-san tahu, Juvia ini anak yatim" ucap Juvia dan Natsu hanya mengangguk bahwa ia mengetahui Fakta tersebut "karna itu Juvia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk belajar saja , jalan-jalan Juvia sangat jarang melakukannya, jika Juvia pergi pun palingan hanya ke pantai kalau tidak taman" ucapnya panjang leba dan Natsu hanya menyaksikannya saja.

"Karna itu terimakasih banyak Natsu-san" ucap Juvia tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat Natsu pun jadi merona hebat dan menggaruk-garuk leher yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "aku senang jika kau juga bahagia" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba saja membuat Juvia yang mendengarnya bersemu.

"Aku menyukaimu Juvia, karna itu akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuat mu Bahagia" ucap Natsu pelan dan terdengar sekali keyakinan dalam perkatanyaan itu, "aku tau sekarang kau belum bisa membalas perasaanku , tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kau pasti akan balik menyukaiku" .

"Cepatlah jatuh padaku,aku akan membuat mu sangat Bahagia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **Chapter 3: Start to Failling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note : Hi Guys! Maafkan aku yang tidak tau diri ini , bukanya aku tak ingin Update, hanya setelah terakhir itu aku memiliki WRITER BLOCK yang lebih parah lagi, sekarang sihh udah mulai baikan , jadi aku mohon bersabarlah denganku. Dan kalian yang selalu menunggu diriku makasih banyak aku cinta kalian semua !**

 **Celine-nee-sama**


	4. Start to Failling!

**Previous chapter :** , "aku tau sekarang kau belum bisa membalas perasaanku , tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kau pasti akan balik menyukaiku" .

"Cepatlah jatuh padaku,aku akan membuat mu sangat Bahagia"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get Her! [AU]**

 **Chapter 3 : Start to Failling**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not Mine.**

 **Pairing : Natsu X Juvia**

 **Warning : Crack Pair! , and Typo.**

 **Don't like, don't Read!**

 **Note : Flashback itu Bold kalau berpikir ada tanda '' dan di Bold.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau kenapa Juvia? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini" ucap Cana teman satu apartemenya Juvia yang keheranan kenapa sedikit-sedikit Juvia akan teriak seperti seorag Fangirl, "Tidak Cana-san— **Kyaa!** Lupakan Juvia kau harus belajar harus belajar!" ucapnya sambil menggengam erat Pulpen di tanganya .

" **Aku menyukaimu Juvia, karna itu akan kulakukan apa saja untuk membuat mu Bahagia"**

" **KYAAAAA!"**

" **JUVIA?KAU KENAPA SIH?!"** ucap Cana yang kali ini sudah terganggu dengan Juvia yang hampir setiap detik berteriak "Maafkan Juvia Cana-san, Juvia tidur duluan yah!" ucapnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Cana di ruang tamu itu.

Juvia berbaring di kasurnya masih terpikirkan tentang kejadian di taman tadi sore, kejadian itu tergiangang di otaknya semuanya ,segala yang di lakukan Natsu untuknya , **"Aku menyukaimu Juv—"**

"Tidak..tidak...tidak,Juvia harus tidur" ucapnya menutup mata dan berharap semoga saja ia bisa tidur, tapi tetap matanya terbuka dengan jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang,

"Uhh..Juvia hanya ingin tidur"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JUVIA!" **teriak Natsu yang di dengar oleh Juvia membuatnya berhenti ,dia sudah tidak tahu sekarang ia di mana mungkin di belakang sekolah ia tak tahu, ia sakit hati. Hatinya sangat sangat sakit memikirkan perlakuan Gray tadi, kenapa? Di tolak olehnya sudah sangat menyakitkan! Kenapa musti di tambah dengan Hinaan? Mendengarnya dari orang yang kau sukai itu sangat-sangat menyakitkan.**

" **Ukhh..Natsu-san?" ucap Juvia pelan dengan suara yang serak, "Juvia.." ucap Natsu pun yang tiba-tiba diam "kenapa Natsu-san kemari?" tanya Juvia mengelap air mata yang tetap bercucuran di pipinya yang cantik itu, "aku tak bisa melihatmu begini" ucap Natsu pada Juvia tiba-tiba , "Ukh..kenapa?"**

" **aku peduli padamu Juvia, jika kau ingin menangis menangislah aku akan menemanimu" dengan perkatan itu pun Natsu langsung saja meluk Juvia , Juvia yang sedari tadi menahannya pun akhirnya mengeluarkannya menenangis sekencang-kencangnya** "JUVIA SUDAH SAKIT TELAH DI TOLAK! KENAPA JUVIA JUGA HARUS DI HINA NATSU-SAN?!" **tanya Juvia yang sudah tidak dapat membendungnya "apakah Juvia berbuat salah? Kenapa?kenapa ia harus menghina Juvia seperti itu?" ucap Juvia dan Natsu makin memeluknya dengan erat Juvia pun semakin tenggelam di pelukan Natsu.**

" **Ia bodoh Juvia.." ucap Natsu sambil mengelus kepala Juvia mungkin dengan ini Juvia bisa tenang , Juvia menatap Natsu dengan heran ada sesuatu di balik tatapan Natsu yang ia tak mengerti "Maksudnya Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia masih berlinang air mata , Natsu memandang Juvia dengan lembut sambil tersenyum "ia bodoh karena ia menolak mu Juv, kau bukan seperti apa yang dia bilang" ucap Natsu , "dan yahh dengan kelakuan seperti itu kurasa kau tak usah lagi mengejarnya" ucap Natsu , Juvia tertunduk "Natsu-san mengatakanya dengan sangat mudah tapi Juvia akan sulit melupakan Gray-sama" ucap Juvia , Natsu masih tetap tersenyum "ia aku tahu Juv, tapi seiring waktu aku yakin kau akan bahagia, kau akan melupakanya dan bahkan kau...akan mendapat pria yang menyangimu, yang mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya" ucap Natsu tetapi masih ada keraguan di hati Juvia , "benarkah?" tanya Juvia yang hanya dib alas dengan anggukan.**

" **semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Natsu , Juvia menanguk dan membalas pelukan Natsu dan di dalam hatinya ia merasa hangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mimpi apa tadi?!" ucap Juvia yang terbangun dari tidurnya kaget dengan mimpinya tadi, "Tunggu—itu—itu bukan mimpi! Itu memori Juvia ketika Natsu-san mengejar karena di tolak Gray dulu!" ucap Juvia sambil memegang pipinya dan bicara sendiri, ohh Tuhan selama ini sejak kejadian itu ia sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikannya kenapa tiba-tiba?

Juvia pun terdiam dan merenungkan mimpinya itu...saat itu yang mengejarnya hanya Natsu saja, tak ada orang lain bahkan sahabat perempuanya, hanya Natsu yang dantang menengakan Juvia yang sangat kacau saat itu dan juga...

Muka Juvia pun merona ..Ya ampun setelah sekia lama kenapa ia baru sadar? Saat itu mereka berpelukan!

Juvia pun menenangkan dirinya dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, mungkin karena ia terlalu memikirkan Natsu sehingga otaknya ingin melihatkanya salah satu kejadian yang menunjukan Natsu sangat peduli padanya, sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan di otaknya.

' **sejak kapan Natsu-san menyukai Juvia?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Juvia?"

"Ah?! Ohh...Natsu-san!" ucap Juvia sedikit mengembungkan pipi kaget dengan Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belangkangnya, Natsu tertawa kecil gemas dengan Juvia yang seperti itu dengan refleks ia langsung saja mencubit pipi Juvia.

"Aww..Natsu-san!" ucap Juvia yang sudah mulai geram , "Ahahaha! kau imut Juv!" ucap Natsu, "ohh! Natsu-san kenapa tadi pagi Natsu-san tidak di halte?" tanya Juvia yang herann karena pagi ini tak bertemu Natsu, ia pun hanya tersenyum "Uhh..tadi pagi aku terlambat bangun, semalam aku belajar terlalu larut" .

"Natsu-san ada perlu apa?" tanya Juvia pada Natsu, ia pun tersenyum "Hanya ingin melihatmu saja" ucapnya dengan cengiran mereka pun berjalan masuk ke perpustakan kampus tersebut , yahh hanya ini saja cara Natsu bertemu Juvia di waktu istirahatnya letak gedung fakultas mereka yang sangat jauh membuat mereka hanya bisa bertemu ketika pagi (berangkat ke kampus) siang (ke perpustakan) dan sore (ketika pulang).

"akhir-akhir ini Natsu-san sering sekali kemari,ada apa?" tanya Juvia sedikit penasaran , waktu kunjugan Natsu sekarang lebih sering dari biasanya , yahh tentu saja membuat Juvia agak penasaran, atau mungkin? **'Dia Modus—!'**

"aku sedang banya bimbingan sekarang Juvia dan akhir-akhir ini aku harus banyak belajar supaya tidak tertinggal" ucap Natsu pun dan Juvia tertunduk merona , merasa malu akan pemikiranya yang terlalu berlebihan, **'Duh ! ini gara-gara Juvia terlalu banyak membaca Novel romansa!'** pikirnya ia rasa sudah boleh mengurangi hobinya yang satu itu deh.

"tapi juga supaya bisa melihat mu" ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya , Juvia yang melihatnya pun merona dengan hebat –ohh! Jadi ia juga tidak sepenuhnya salah , tapi yahh tetap saja ia malu bagaimana pun ia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari laki-laki lain (terkecuali kakaknya Gajeel ).

Tersenyum Juvia mengangkat mukanya "Natsu-san mau belajar bersama?—um Juvia tahu materi kita berbeda jadi—um" tiba-tiba saja mulutnya kaku ia tertunduk malu , ini aneh padahal sudah biasa ia berbicara dengan Natsu atau jangan-jangan ini terasa berbeda karena kau sudah tau pendapatnya tentang mu?

"maksudmu seperti biasa?" tanya Natsu agak sedikit binggung dengan tingkah Juvia di depanya , "Iya Natsu-san! Maksudnya itu!" ucap Juvia dengan merona kenapa hal yang gampang di buatnya bereblit-beit hah? "Tentu saja Juvia" ucapnya dengan cengiran, membuat muka Juvia tetap berwarna merah ada apa denganya kenapa ia seperti orang idiot sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsu-san? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Lucy-san jarang pulang bersama kita?" tanya Juvia pada Natsu yang baru saja memutuskan telfonya dengan Lucy, "akhir-akhir ini ia banyak sekali riset katanya—aku juga mungkin karena sibuk sedang jarang bertemu denganya" ucap Natsu dan Juvia hanya menganguk.

"Ayo Juv! Kita pulang!" ucap Natsu dan Juvia berdiri dan mengikuti Natsu, keheningan pun melanda mereka mungkin karena rasa canggung di antara keduaya? Juvia tak tahu, pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya sejak pagi itu membuatnya kepikiran sampai sore ini , ia ingin bertanya tapi malu rasanya karena itu mungkin bersifat pribadi? Dan juga itu menyagkut dirinya.

"ada apa Juv? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Natsu yang melihat alis Juvia sangat tertekuk , Juvia pun kaget ia tidak sadar telah menunjukan muka yang penuh dengan pikiran , menarik nafas dan membuangnya Juvia pikir ia harus bertanya sekarang , toh apa salahnya? Ini kan menyangkut dirinya.

"Um—Jadi begini Natsu-san..sebenarnya Juvia punya pertanyaan untuk Natsu-san" ucap Juvia yang mukanya sudah merona karena malu, mengangkat satu alis Natsu pun menangguk ia mengerti Juvia ingin bertanya dan ia memperbolehkan.

"Apa itu Juv?" tanya Natsu, Juvia pun tambah merona "Umm—sebenarnya kapan Natsu-san menyukai Juvia?" tanya Juvia pada Natsu yang membuat Natsu tersentak, sedangkan Juvia menunduk sangat-sangat malu karena bertanya seperti itu.

"aku mengingatnya dengan jelas..itu Valentine kelas 3 SMA kita" ucap Natsu pada Juvia yang sekarang memasang ekspresi kaget, benarkah?! Itu 3 tahun yang lalu ! ternyata sudah selama itu?!

"ba—bagaimana bisa?" ucap Juvia tergagap-gagap kaget dengan pengakuan Natsu, laki-laki salmon itu pun hanya tersenyum "aku sendiri tak tahu Juv" ucap Natsu menunduk dan tersenyum "saat itu tia-tiba saja aku sudah tersadar bahwa aku menyukaimu" Juvia tertunduk kh...alasan yang aneh., Juvia pun memegang dadanya 'apa dia tidak sakit hati?'

"tentu saja Juv" ucap Natsu yang membuat Juvia sadar bahwa ia telah mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranya tanpa sadar, membuatnya malu dan gelagapan "A...a..." Natsu hanyaya berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"aku sakithati sekali ketika melihat perhatianmu pada Gray dulu" ucapnya tersenyum sediih, "tapi aku justru lebih tidak suka ketika, Gray membuatmu sedih" ucap Natsu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama , "kenapa?" Natsu pun memandang Juvia dan berhenti "karena aku menyukaimu...karena aku tidak suka melihat perhatian mu terbuang sia-sia...karena aku rasa Gray sangat bodoh dan tidak pantas memperlakukanmu begitu...karena aku rasa aku bisa membuatmu bahagia" ucap Natsu yang di akhiri dengan senyum lebar sambil merona , Juvia yang melihatnya pun tertunduk tiba-tiba saja merasakan degupan jantungnya bertambah cepat, dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"ayo jalan" ucap Natsu dengan lembut dan Juvia hanya menanguk kaku.

' **Juvia..Juvia..mulai menyukai Natsu-san'**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **Penganggu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hallo readers!**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan Author php ini Celine-nee-sama!**

 **Syukurlah writer blocknya udah kurang ! yah pingin update cepat tapi karena liburan dan masuk skolah membuat jadwal mengetik fic terganggu! Maaf yah!**

 **Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah me-review itu sangat member dukugan untuk menulis Fic ini :D!**

 **dragneelhendra** **:** **iya ini sudah lanjut maaf yah kelamaan**

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer : Maaf yah! Sekarang sudah mulai sering kok! Makasih banyak sudah menunggu lama aku sangat senang!**

 **Abizar780 : aku juga Fans Nalu dan Gruvia tapi OTP nya Gruvia ;) nanti kalau sudah jadi aku bakaln upload fic Gruvia ku aku buat Fic Nalu tapi belum ku upload chap terbarunya ! Mkasih banyak atas dukungannya!**

 **Agisummimura : Iya ini sudah lanjut!**

 **Eka : itu tetap di lanjutin kok Cuma masih ada Chap yanharus di edit berantakan soalnya**

 **Indomie Goreng : makasih banyak! Senang kalau kamu enjoy bacanya kuharap Chap ini jga begitu! Yahh Natsu suka lagu Taylor yang You belong with me karena yang mirip dengan kondisnya dulu :D!**

 **Makasih sudah Review! Reviewadalah penyenmangat para Author untuk tetap menulis! Jadi Review banyak" yah!**

 **Sampai ketemu di next chap!**

 **Celine-nee-saa~**


End file.
